


First Crush, First Time

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Neptune's Firsts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, aka: Gabe is a bastard, hinted child abuse, slow-build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before "Mark of Athena" had been out - When Percy gets his memories back after he was at Camp Jupiter, he starts wondering something. Something about being the "son of Neptune". It reminds him of his old babysitter, a memory he had buried rather deeply. A young man named Neptune. Percy's first crush. While old memories haunt him, Percy comes to a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crush, First Time

Title: First Crush, First Time – Baby-Sitter and Private Tutor

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere past Son of Neptune

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, underage, incest, explicit intercourse, anal, hinted child-abuse, hetero

Main Pairing: Nepercy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Gabe/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Neptune, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Gabe Ugliano

Summary: After he was at Camp Jupiter and believed himself to be a son of Neptune, he starts wondering about that odd teen that had babysat him in his childhood. A boy named Neptune. A boy he had his first crush on. It starts getting creepy when his mother says that he never had a babysitter.

 

**First Crush, First Time**

_ Baby-Sitter and Private Tutor _

 

Percy frowned. Something he did quite frequently ever since they had returned him to New York. The Argo II had collected the Romans and united they had gone to Rome to rescue Nico di Angelo. But the problem was that Romans and Greeks couldn't really work together, so they decided to return to their own home for now and form plans and strategies. That also meant returning Percy home to his mother and Paul again.

“Percy, oh, I missed you so much”, mumbled Sally and sobbed.

Percy smiled softly as he was hugged by his parents. He had missed them. And he felt bad for worrying his mother and his stepfather like that.

“How do you feel, Percy?”, asked Paul concerned.

“I'm fine, I'm just... tired”, mumbled the son of Poseidon.

“Are you sure?”, whispered the female mortal with a skeptical frown. “You look like something is bothering you. What is it, Percy?”

The two adults sat down on the couch and looked up at him with demanding looks. They had spend enough time worrying about their son, not anymore. They wanted to know, wanted to help.

“I just... I've been wondering...”, drawled the teen awkwardly.

“What got to you like that?”, asked Sally concerned, pulling him down between them.

“When I was at the Roman camp, I got called the son of Neptune. Roman, you know?”, started Percy to explain. “Though that got me thinking. Back then, I didn't know that the gods were real and after that, I only knew the Greek gods were real, but now that I know about the different aspects of the gods, I think it's an odd co-incident...”

“What is?”, pressed his stepfather confused.

“My old babysitter. I mean, a guy named Neptune. As a kid, I thought it was a pretty cool name and felt awesome because I wasn't the only one with such a mythological name, but now--”

“Wait, Percy”, interrupted Sally completely confused. “What babysitter?”

“My babysitter”, replied Percy, equally confused. “The one that stayed with me when you had all those late shifts, back when we were still living with Gabe...”

“Percy”, whispered the mortal woman gravely, frowning at her son. “You never had a babysitter. Are you sure you're feeling alright?”

He had to laugh in his head. Figured. So either he was going crazy or there was once again a god playing tricks with him. Though in that case, he hoped the first one was true, because being crazy would be so much more normal and easier to bear than what the other one suggested.

“I... Perhaps I'm confusing memories of my real life with the memories of shows or movies... I guess regaining all memories at once hadn't been good for me”, smiled Percy soothingly. “I'll just go upstairs and take a nap, I think I'm a bit roughed up by the fight too...”

“Yes, I think that is a good plan”, nodded Paul slowly. “We don't have to go out tonight...”

“Oh no, you two go”, grinned the teen and shook his head. “You've had that table booked for so long now and I know how much mom wants to see that movie. Just go and have a good time and we will celebrate tomorrow morning with pancakes, yes?”

“I don't feel good leaving you alone”, objected Sally worried. “You only just returned today.”

“And I will not disappear again. I promise”, smiled Percy. “And if you haven't decided to watch me sleep like a sparkly vampire, then I won't be good company anyway...”

“Well... alright, Percy”, nodded the mortal woman slowly. “Sleep well.”

“You two have fun”, grinned the teen, hugging his parents once more before climbing the stairs.

He entered his bedroom and closed his eyes tightly. This was not good.

Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he was completely loosing his marbles now.

Or he was truly mixing his memories of television up with his own memories.

Or the third and most scary version. His father had secretly sneaked into the house whenever Sally wasn't there and played his babysitter without anyone knowing.

Which would have been a really sweet thing. If his babysitter wouldn't be the person he had lost his virginity to on the day after his sixteenth birthday.

So, either he was crazy enough to mix his memories, or he was just losing it completely. Because everything else could not be accepted. Yawning widely, he laid down. He felt so tired. Everything was so exhausting. So he decided to fall face-first onto his bed and closed his eyes. In the distance, he could hear the door downstairs opening and closing.

Time to take a nap...

 

/ _flashback|1999|dream_ \

 

_Percy bit his lips in worry, staring down at his toy car. He hated when his mommy took a night-shift. Because then he left him all alone with Smelly Gabe. And Smelly Gabe was bad. At first, Percy hated it when Smelly Gabe would call his friends to play poker with, because they were loud and Percy couldn't sleep. But then Smelly Gabe started spending the nights without his friends because he was short on money. And those nights proved to be even worse._

_Because Smelly Gabe drank even more than normally and talked to Percy. But he never said anything nice or good. He always told Percy how useless he was and that he was a bastard, even though Percy didn't understand that word, and that his real dad didn't want him either so how could anyone want him. It hurt, but Percy knew it wasn't true. Because his mommy loved him. But Percy had long since stopped protesting to the mean words, because then Smelly Gabe would hurt him._

“ _You're a useless, little brat”, spat Smelly Gabe annoyed and sipped his beer._

_Percy flinched, but he tried to ignore it and keep playing with his car. Though then Smelly Gabe did something unexpected. He stood up and walked over to Percy. Big, innocent sea-green eyes blinked up at the man in confusion and slight fear._

“ _You know you look like a girl with your hair so long. Did your mother forget to cut it again?”, grunted Smelly Gabe irritated, tugging hard on the black hair. “You look quite like your mom.”_

_That was probably the first nice thing Smelly Gabe had ever said to him. Because his mommy was the prettiest person on this planet. So if he looked like his mommy, then he was pretty too and that was something good, right?_

“ _Looking more like your mother with every day”, muttered Smelly Gabe absentmindedly. “Since she hadn't done her duty as my wife recently, perhaps it's time for you to step in.”_

_Percy tilted his head confused and blinked up at the man. What duty was Smelly Gabe talking about? His mommy cooked and cleaned and earned money. What else could he want from her?_

_The hand fisting his hair finally let go and slid down his body to rest on his lower back. It was awkward since Smelly Gabe had never hugged him or anything. What was going on?_

“ _You should earn your stay in my house too, after all”, snickered Smelly Gabe and licked his lips._

_Was he hungry? Did he want Percy to cook for him? But Percy couldn't cook! The last time he had tried, he had burned the scrambled eggs and Smelly Gabe had hit him afterwards..._

_The hand on his lower back slid down more and Percy frowned. Why was Smelly Gabe touching his bottom? That was really, really odd and Percy slowly started to feel really, really uncomfortable. He just wished his mommy would return home or something else would happen._

_As if on cue, the door-bell rang and Smelly Gabe stood again, cursing beneath his breath. Percy scrambled away, hastily going back to his bedroom. Because if those were Smelly Gabe's poker-buddies then Smelly Gabe didn't want him to disturb him. And if it weren't, then he was just happy to be out of that room with Smelly Gabe. He didn't close his door completely so he could listen in on what was happening in the living room._

“ _Who are you, brat?”, that was Smelly Gabe._

“ _My name is Neptune, I'm living upstairs”, that voice was new, Percy had never heard it before._

“ _So? What is it to me?”, snorted Smelly Gabe. “I was just about to spend some quality time with my stepson. Get out of my apartment.”_

_They never spend any quality time with each other. Percy frowned confused. What did that mean?_

“ _Oh, but sir, your wife hired me”, the voice sounded nice, a boy. “She said she didn't want to burden you with taking care of the boy in your rare free time, you work so hard after all. So she hired me as a babysitter for Perseus.”_

“ _Spending my money on useless stuff?”, grunted Smelly Gabe displeased._

“ _Oh no, sir. I'm doing this for free. You see, I plan on studying pedagogic once I'm finished with high school and she offered me to give me a sneak-peek, so to speak. So I can see how good I am with children”, answered the smooth voice softly._

“ _For free?”, asked Smelly Gabe suspiciously._

“ _And she gave me this for you”, there was a rustling of clothes. “So you can go and enjoy a poker-night with your friends, sir. But if you don't want, I can return home...”_

“ _No. It's alright. I remember, Sally said something like that”, laughed Smelly Gabe oddly._

_Then the door closed again. Afraid of what may happen next, Percy decided to hide in his bed and pull his blanket over his head, closing his eyes tightly and hoping that please, please, please, don't let Smelly Gave come in now. Why couldn't the boy stay? He sounded nice. And he distracted Smelly Gabe from Percy. Percy didn't want Smelly Gabe to pay attention to him. It was so strange earlier. He didn't want that to continue. His bedroom door opened and he closed his eyes even tighter. Steps neared his bed and he clawed his fingers into the sheets. His bed dipped under the weight of someone and he felt himself trembling._

“ _Hello, I'm Neptune”, whispered the nice voice from earlier. “Your stepfather left to meet some friends. I'm here to take care of you. But it seems you want to sleep. So I'll go into the living-room.”_

“ _N—No! I don't want to be alone!”, yelped Percy and bolted up, grabbing the boy's wrist._

“ _Okay”, chuckled the boy amused._

_Percy blinked and looked at the stranger curiously. He was a teenager, with black, shoulder-long hair and really green eyes and a nice, soft smile. The boy held Percy's toy-car in his hand._

“ _Here, that's yours. It was laying on the floor in the living room...”_

“ _Thank you!”, smiled Percy broadly and took the car._

“ _You like the color blue?”, grinned Neptune, looking around the room._

“ _How do you know?”, gasped Percy surprised. “Can you read minds like a superhero?”_

_Neptune chuckled, looking from the blue toy-car to the blue bedsheets and the blue pajama Percy was wearing. Oh. Percy blushed embarrassed at his childish stupidity._

“ _You're cute”, smiled Neptune and patted his head._

“ _I'm not cute!”, yelped Percy. “Only girls and little children are cute! And I'm not little! I'm five and a half years old! I'm a big boy already! And big boys aren't cute! You're not cute either!”_

“ _I'm not cute?”, gasped Neptune wide-eyed and stared down at Percy. “What am I then?”_

_Percy frowned and tilted his head, thinking hard._

“ _When mommy watches her movies and there are boys she likes, she calls them handsome. Then you must be handsome too, because you look way better than them!”, declared Percy finally, proud of his conclusion. “Even though I'm not sure what handsome means...”_

“ _You're really cute”, smiled Neptune with an oddly sad glint in his eyes._

 

/flashback|end\

 

Percy bolted up from his state of half-sleep and groaned. Ever since he had taken the gorgon's blood, all his dreams were haunted by flashbacks of his life since it took time for them to return.

That was the first night. The night he had met Neptune.

But... remembering the night now, it was more than suspicious. A neighbor he had never seen and also never met outside of their evening meetings? And someone who did that for free? His mother would have never said that Smelly Gabe was working hard or that he deserved time with his disgusting drinking buddies.

Gods.

His eyes widened and he turned a rather unhealthy shade of green.

 _A wife's duty_... _Gabe's hand on his ass..._

If... If Neptune wouldn't have turned up on their doorstep that day, then Smelly Gabe would have...

Shaking his head in denial, Percy buried his head in his blanket and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to even finish that thought. He just wanted to return to sleep again. Not thinking.

 

/ _flashback|2001|dream_ \

 

_Percy laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a glare. He was angry. Why did Smelly Gabe always have to make fun of him?! He could hear the man next door drinking. Couldn't he finally leave?! His mom had been gone for half an hour already. He wanted Smelly Gabe to leave too. Where was Neptune? It was Friday, the day his mom always took the night-shift. The night his babysitter always came to watch him while Smelly Gabe disappeared to play poker. The only night of the week when Percy wouldn't have to worry about Smelly Gabe._

“ _Hello, Mister Ugliano”, could Neptune's voice be heard._

_Percy sat up giddily, staring at the door in anticipation._

“ _Yeah, yeah”, grunted Smelly Gabe unimpressed. “The brat is in his room. Have fun with the girl.”_

_Smelly Gabe snickered and left. Why did he call Percy a girl in front of Neptune? That was embarrassing! He didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Neptune!_

“ _Hello, Perseus”, smiled Neptune and sat down next to Percy, hiding something behind his back._

_Percy grinned broadly. Neptune was the only one allowed to call him Perseus. But then again, Neptune was his only friend. So who else could call him anything...?_

“ _Hi!”, grinned Percy and latched himself onto his babysitter._

“ _Woah, watch it, or we're crushing your present!”, laughed the teenager._

“ _Present?”, asked the smaller boy confused and sneaked around Neptune to look._

“ _Of course, Perseus”, said Neptune offended. “Today is your birthday, after all. Or did you really think I would forget your eighth birthday?”_

_Percy averted his eyes and bit his lips, blushing hard. Neptune had never forgotten any of his birthdays and he always had the most awesome presents for him._

“ _I forgot it myself...”, mumbled the little boy and shrugged._

“ _How could you forget it yourself?”, laughed the teenager amused._

“ _Mommy had been working all day and she had to go to the night-shift right after she came home and I didn't see her at all and Smelly Gabe would never have a present for me and he kept teasing me about what I wished for and—Oh wowy, that can't be true!”_

_Percy yelped gleefully and jumped up and down on his bed, holding the package up to stare at._

“ _Sally had told me that you wanted that, but that Gabe wouldn't allow it. So you will have to hide it really, really good and not tell anyone that I got it for you, understood?”_

_Percy nodded hastily. He knew that. Neptune always said that. Every birthday and Christmas he would get an awesome present for Percy, but Percy was never allowed to tell._

“ _Thank you, thank you, thank you!”, chanted the child completely happy, hugging Neptune._

_The teenager laughed amused and wrapped his arms around the boy. “You're welcome.”_

_Once Percy decided he had had hugged Neptune enough and his urge to unpack the toy and play with it was too great to deal with, he let go of the teen's neck and let himself fall down on Neptune's lap, giddy fingers clawing at the packing to free The Little Mermaid from her cage. Once the doll was out, he looked at her from all sides in awe._

“ _Thank you, Neptune! You're the best!”, grinned Percy broadly and turned to kiss the teen on the cheek. “Smelly Gabe had made fun of me and said only girls play with dolls...”_

“ _You can play with whatever you want”, smiled Neptune down at him._

“ _Are you not well?”, asked Percy concerned. “Your face is all red.”_

“ _No, I'm okay”, mumbled the teen and coughed slightly. “How about we go and watch The Little Mermaid together, hm, Perseus?”_

“ _Yey!”, cheered the boy and jumped off Neptune's lap to run into the living-room, the Ariel-doll clutched tightly in his hand._

 

/flashback|end\

 

Percy groaned and rubbed his eyes. Turning his head some, he took a look at his clock. Only half an hour had passed since his parents had left? He hated those memory-flashbacks. They didn't take enough time. Because then he could at least get up because the night was over. That way, he was forced to try falling back to sleep again.

Pulling his pillow down over his face, he groaned again. Six years. Six years of spending every Friday night with his father without knowing it was him. Six years in which Poseidon in his Roman form had protect Percy from truly horrible pain. Six years of slowly falling in love with the handsome, young man.

He tried hard not to think of the last time he had seen Neptune before all that Greek drama broke in over him and made his life so complicated. But how it was with sleep, the things bothering you haunt you in your dreams...

 

/ _flashback|2005|dream_ \

 

_Percy grinned broadly, dangling his legs from his bed. It was Friday night and Neptune would arrive every minute now. He had so many things he wanted to tell the man! This school year was so great. He had never been so happy. Sure, Nancy Bobofit was a stupid pig and always making fun of them, but they finally were a they. He had a friend. The first real friend he had ever made. Neptune didn't really count since he was ten years older than Percy and supposed to only be his babysitter. Even though that term irritated the boy by now extremely. Because he wasn't a child anymore. He was twelve years old. He was a big boy. And not like when he was five and claimed to be grown-up, this time he really, really was! Next year he would turn thirteen and then he would be a teenager. That really was grown-up! And he didn't want Neptune to think of him as a little kid, because he wasn't._

_He blushed slightly at the thought of Neptune. Now he knew what handsome was. It was just another word for Neptune. The others at school had started to fancy stars, saying how beautiful that and that actress was or how handsome some football-player was. But it was odd, because the other boys only talked about women and it were the girls that talked about men. Was Smelly Gabe right after all? Was Percy a girl? Because women weren't that interesting. If anything, they reminded him of his mom. But Neptune, he was amazing. He was now twenty-four, if Percy had that correctly in mind, and he looked better than ever. Percy's blush deepened at that. They had been to the ocean together before and when Neptune undressed his shirt, Percy always had to gape at that. It was really embarrassing and he didn't understand that tingly feeling in his stomach, but he decided that he liked it and that it couldn't possibly be something bad since nothing involving Neptune was ever bad._

“ _Perseus? Hello? Are you asleep with your eyes open or are you just ignoring me?”, chuckled the deep, rumbling voice of Neptune._

“ _No!”, yelped the twelve-years-old and shook his head. “Just been deep in thoughts. Sorry.”_

“ _Not a problem, Perseus”, smiled Neptune and ruffled his head. “So what had you so deep in thoughts? Don't tell me Gabe is getting to you again.”_

“ _No”, answered the boy and shook his head. “I just... This school year is going to rock!”_

“ _Really?”, laughed the young man amused. “It's only been the first week. What had happened that made you so eager for the year? I thought you hate school...”_

“ _Well, because normally, I'm all on my own”, frowned Percy and pulled his babysitter down next to him on the bed. “But I made a friend!”_

“ _Really now? I'm glad for you. So, who is this friend of yours?”, asked Neptune genuinely curious and pulled the boy onto his lap, with his hands around the kid's waist._

_Percy blushed and snuggled closer into the warm embrace. “His name is Grover. He's a bit weird, because he chews on like everything! And he's a bit handicapped, but he's awesome. He listens to me and he likes me and doesn't think I'm a freak because I hear those voices...”_

“ _Don't worry about the voices, Perseus”, whispered Neptune into his ear. “Soon enough, you'll understand everything. But now, tell me about your school year, okay?”_

“ _Okay!”, nodded Percy eagerly. “There is that awesome teacher, his name is Mister Brunner, and he teaches us all that awesome stuff about the Greek gods and he even lets us fight with paper-swords and it's really cool! But there is also that really weird teacher, her name is Missus Dodds and she kind of totally freaks me out. And Nancy Bobofit is a mean girl in class that always makes fun of Grover and me and... Why are you looking so sad?”_

“ _Nothing”, whispered Neptune and shook his head. “It's just... I know Mister Brunner. He is a great guy. And it... I guess now that he's your teacher, I think your year is going to be very eventful. I'm glad for you, but... I think you're too old for a babysitter now, hm?”_

“ _What... does that mean...?”, asked Percy in a low, slightly frightened voice._

“ _It means that I... will be too busy with my... studies to be your babysitter any longer and that you are old enough to stay on your own, right? Don't worry, everything will turn out fine.”_

“ _No”, whined the boy, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. “I—I... I need you! You can't leave me alone with Smelly Gabe and... and... please don't leave me alone...”_

“ _I'm so sorry, my little one”, whispered Neptune, kissing Percy's cheek. “But believe me that I will not let Gabe harm you in any way, you hear me? Even if I won't get to be around anymore, I will always watch out for you.”_

 

/flashback|end\

 

“Ow...”, groaned Percy in pain and blinked.

He had fallen out of his bed. Growling in irritation he sat up and popped his neck. Glaring up at his bed, he tried to stand up, just to fall back down because his legs were tangled in the sheets.

That had been the night Neptune had left him. Back then, he had been devastated and didn't understand why Neptune didn't like him anymore. Why Neptune left him alone with Smelly Gabe. But then his year had taken such a rough turn. And he had gotten rid of Smelly Gabe.

Poseidon – no, in his Roman form, but he tried to separate them in his thoughts – probably couldn't find the time to stick around since the whole Masterbolt-stealing had happened.

And after that, with being a demi-god, worrying about the titans, finally having friends his own age, his mother finding true love and him finally getting a stepfather that was actually like a father.

The more the war closed in on them, the less he thought about Neptune. With all the new friends depending on him, the Nico-drama and Rachel and the search for Pan and Luke constantly bothering with some of his crap, time seemed to pass so fast.

Oh, he never forgot Neptune and always missed him and knew that his hero-worshiping and slight crush grew with every month he was apart from his former babysitter. Perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, but the more he thought about Neptune, the hotter the guy became in his memory. With his black leather jacket and the high built, the longer, black hair and those deep, green eyes, the high cheekbones, that amazing smile... Okay, so that crush had never worn off. If anything, it had gone worse after the Titan War was over, because... Percy yawned and rubbed his eyes, curling together between his sheets, too tired to even try and untangle himself...

 

/ _flashback|2008|dream_ \

 

_The world was alright again. Well, not completely, because he and Annabeth were a bit weird with each other since that odd underwater-kiss from which they emerged with the conclusion 'no, thanks' and now they tried to tell everyone in camp that in fact there was nothing between them. If only camp would listen to them... But other than that? Rachel and Annabeth were now even friends, Rachel was the oracle and thus could also be at camp which was awesome, Grover was the new Lord of the Wild, Olympus and the world were safe from the titans and everybody seemed to love him because he was their hero._

_He had managed to evolve from the lone, awkward freak to the most popular kid in the course of four years. And now his life was nearly perfect. He had the most awesome friends, he had his mom and stepfather who both loved him, he had his powers. The only thing missing was someone specially in his life... Oddly enough, when thinking that, he automatically thought of Neptune and of how much he missed the handsome, young man..._

_His mother and Paul were in Montauk, taking some time for themselves, while he was taking care of the apartment. Walking up to the door with his backpack in one hand, he froze as a hand came to rest on his shoulder and he whirled around to stare._

“ _N—Neptune?”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. “I... I haven't seen you in four years...”_

“ _I know”, smiled the man, his hand slowly sliding down the teen's shoulder. “I studied abroad. That's the reason I had to stop being your babysitter. But I'm through with my eight semesters now. And since I came to visit my parents, I thought I should drop by and see you too...”_

“ _Uh... Would you like to come in?”, asked the demi-god with a blush._

“ _Sure, I would love to”, that sounded way too seductive in Percy's ears and made him blush even more. “I'm really thirsty, you know.”_

“ _Uhu”, nodded the teen and gulped hard._

_Figured Neptune was thirsty. He looked as if he had just taken a run. With his black muscle-shirt and the layer of sweat covering his strong, muscular arms... He would love to lick that sweat off of that sun-kissed skin... Percy licked his lips absentmindedly and unlocked the door._

“ _You still living with Gabe?”, asked Neptune curiously. “Oh. Obviously not. There are no empty beer-bottles anywhere and it smells way better and cleaner.”_

“ _Yeah”, grinned Percy proudly and nodded. “He had moved out shortly after you... uh... Well, my mom married again. Her new guy is awesome. Paul, he's a teacher at my school, always looking out for me. Guess that's what dads do...”_

“ _Yeah, I suppose that's what they do”, muttered Neptune darkly. “Say, I haven't seen you in so long, did you... you know, ever hear from your father?”_

“ _Oh? Yeah”, smiled the son of Poseidon softly. “He's... great. Not much around, but... still, I know he won't let me down. You really missed out a lot of my life, Neptune.”_

“ _I... know”, murmured Neptune with a frown and sat down on the couch. “I also missed four birthdays and four Christmases and I thought really hard about what I could give you for your sixteenth birthday that may make up for four missed years. But I couldn't come up with anything...”_

“ _That's not a problem”, laughed Percy slightly amused. “Look, I know you were just my babysitter and that your life went into a different direction and I don't blame you for that.”_

“ _No. I wasn't just a babysitter, Perseus”, objected Neptune, looking deep into the Sea Prince's eyes. “I swear to you that you meant more to me than just some kid I wasted time with. I liked spending time with you, I enjoyed our Fridays together. And I really want to make up for leaving you like that. But... I couldn't think of anything that would amaze you the way my presents managed to in the past since you've grown up and we've grown apart and... I'm very sorry.”_

_The young man looked like a kicked puppy, if kicked puppies would look sexy. That wounded look in those dark, green eyes was breathtaking and the fact that he was still ragged from his run only added to the sexiness. Percy licked his lips._

“ _You know, there is one thing that would really make up for it...”_

“ _Really? What?”, asked Neptune, obviously relieved. “Tell me and I'll get it!”_

“ _You don't have to get it”, laughed the son of Poseidon amused and leaned in._

_The student looked confused, his confusion thickening with every inch the Sea Prince neared his face. Until their lips were touching and Percy wrapped his arms around his neck._

“ _We really shouldn't do that”, grunted Neptune and pushed the teen away._

_A hurt look passed through the boy's eyes, tears gathering in them as he backed off. “I'm sorry, I just thought that you... What you said didn't sound like I'm just a kid to you and I thought that I may mean more to you, but... Of course you wouldn't want me like that. Guess Gabe was right after all... Maybe you should leave.”_

“ _What? Perseus, no”, objected the young man and stood, trying to follow Percy._

“ _Just leave, okay?”, sobbed the teen and ran up to his room, closing the door loudly and crashing face first onto his bed. “Stupid, stupid, stupid seaweed brain... How could you think he would like you like that? He just dropped by as your former babysitter, that's all. That's all there ever will be. And now you even ruined that bit of friendship too, you idiot... Gabe was right, no one will ever love me that way, I'm still just a freak...”_

“ _No, you're not”, whispered a warm voice._

_The green-eyed boy stiffened as he felt fingers running through his hair. He slowly turned to face the wall. The last thing he needed now was looking at Neptune. Because the older one was either looking at him with disgust or with pity. And he wanted neither of those._

“ _I told you to go. I just embarrassed myself enough, so would you please leave so I can at least pretend to have some dignity left?”_

“ _Perseus”, that rumbling voice was so arousing when it said his name. “I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings just now. But... there are so many reasons why we shouldn't do this.”_

“ _I know. Because I'm not... good enough for you...”, whispered Percy, clawing his fingers into his pillow, closing his eyes tightly. “Will you now finally leave?!”_

“ _No. Not before you let me finish”, growled Neptune in a demanding, final voice, that send shivers through Percy's body. “There are many reasons why we shouldn't do this, but not one includes you not being good enough for me, Perseus. You are beautiful and clever and charming. But you're also way too young for me, Perseus. We really shouldn't be doing anything, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to. Believe me, I want you very much. That is part of the reason why I stopped being your babysitter, because I felt myself falling for you, even though you were so young. And now that you're so incredibly beautiful, all I want to do is press you into this mattress and fuck you until your throat is sore from screaming my name.”_

_Percy gaped up at the older man with wide eyes, acting on his instincts, wrapping his arms around Neptune's neck and pulling the taller one down on top of him. Neptune grunted in surprise, resting his hands on either side of Percy's head, his knees between the teen's legs._

“ _Please”, whispered the demi-god and bit his lips, blushing brightly._

“ _What, Perseus?”, asked Neptune, caressing the boy's cheek._

“ _The thing I want from you that would make up for the four years...”, mumbled Percy, his blush deepening even more. “I want you to be my first.”_

“ _Your... first...?”, repeated the man astonished, staring down at the teen in complete surprise._

“ _Yeah...”, nodded the half-blood, by now red as a tomato. “I've been crushing on you since I was eight and I think I kind of developed... uh... deeper feelings for you and... Ever since I figured sexuality out, you have been the only one I could think of and... I'm sixteen now and I want you to be my first, please?”_

“ _Perseus, this is nothing we should be doing”, growled Neptune and tried to stand up._

_But he was stopped as slender legs were wrapped around his waist and he suddenly found himself beneath the teenager, who now straddled his hips and looked down at him seductively._

“ _You were the one that said you want to press me into this mattress and fuck me until my throat is sore from screaming your name, or did I misunderstand that?”, grinned Percy cheekily, rubbing his ass against the half-hard member of the older male. “And what I feel here doesn't feel like protest.”_

“ _Perseus”, growled the man demandingly and slightly irritated._

_He grabbed Percy's waist to lift him off, but instead his hands slid down to the boy's butt. And there they staid, because the sounds the teen made were too tempting to move._

“ _Neptune”, moaned Percy, attaching his lips to the older male's again, roaming his hands over the muscular upper body beneath him. “Please, I want you inside of me, you have haunted my wet dreams ever since I started having wet dreams and the only way to get rid of those is by feeling the real deal, please, Neptune, be my first...”_

_The sea-green eyes darkened as if a storm had taken over and Percy shuddered as he received that look. Then he was just rolled over onto his back with the older male over him again._

“ _No one can know about this, Perseus”, warned the man, gripping the teen's shirt to remove it._

“ _No one will know about this”, nodded the boy with a smile. “I understand that. I mean, I'm underage and you did go to study pedagogic after all, that wouldn't make a good impression...”_

“ _Yeah, something like that”, chuckled Neptune amused. “You're really cute.”_

“ _And you're really handsome”, grinned the teen back and tilted his head. “Fuck me?”_

_Neptune stared down at him and stripped down himself, flexing his impressive muscles in ways that made Percy mew desperately. Once he was naked, he ripped the teen's jeans down too._

“ _You most likely don't have anything, right...?”, asked Neptune with a frown._

“ _Upper drawer, beneath the text-books...”, mumbled Percy and blushed hard._

_A black eyebrow was raised at him, but the man still went to the drawer and pushed the Greek mythology text-books aside and pulled the lube out of it, his eyes lingering a little longer on the other content of the drawer._

“ _You have a dildo...?”, grunted Neptune aroused._

“ _It was a birthday-present from two very stupid friends of mine... Damn those Stolls...”_

“ _And since you also possess a half-empty bottle of lube, I assume you use it?”, smirked Neptune intrigued. “Quite often. Since your birthday was only two weeks ago.”_

“ _Uh...”, muttered Percy and blushed even darker. “I kind of just tried because I was curious and then I... really liked it because that way it was even easier to imagine that you fuck me while jerking off and I kind of... That's the reason I finally want my first time because this masturbation-thing is fun and real sex must be even more fun! And I can't believe I had to turn sixteen to make that discovery... And... can we pretend I didn't say that part in the middle...?”_

“ _Why?”, chuckled Neptune and sat back down between the spread legs of the teen. “That was my favorite part of your cute little rant. So... you fucked yourself with that dildo and pretended it was me? You've really been on me for a while.”_

_Soft, sea-green eyes looked down at Percy and the teen turned his head away in embarrassment, deciding to spread his legs some more to distract Neptune from his stupid questions. It worked just perfectly since the man grunted as if he had lost his speech and poured some of the lube onto his hardness, taking the now also lubed hand to prepare Percy. The teen gasped as, for the first time, another hand than his own touched his hole. Neptune was tender in his motions, slowly inserting one finger, then a second and in the end starting to scissor them. Percy moaned, spreading his legs even more to give the man more access._

“ _Enough, enough, please”, mewed the teen, his fingers tangled in the black, long hair of his lover._

“ _But this is your first time. I want it to be good for you, I need you properly prepared...”_

“ _I am, believe me, I am prepared”, grunted Percy irritated. “I already fucked myself with the dildo two times today. I'm ready, please, just take me, Neptune!”_

“ _Okay, okay, okay”, laughed the man amused and placed the boy's legs over his shoulder._

_He slowly slid into the tight heat of his lover's ass, both of them moaning at that. Once the older male was seated completely inside the half-blood, he kissed the teen harshly and demandingly. Percy scratched the older one's back and rocked his hips in demand._

“ _Ha—arder, Neptune, please, harder”, whimpered the Sea Prince._

_Neptune growled and kissed him again, starting to move, his pace soon getting more vigorous until they were rutting like animals, the bed squeaking beneath their movement. Percy was jerking himself off, Neptune licking and sucking the teen's nipples._

“ _Ne—eptune!”, moaned the teen as he sprayed his seed onto their stomachs._

_Another growl from the man above him and then, when biting down on Percy's neck, Neptune came too, filling his lover and collapsing on top of the younger one._

“ _Not to ruin the post-orgasmic bliss, but your parents...?”_

“ _Are out for the week”, grinned the teen mischievously, cuddling close and resting his head on the broad chest. “Uh... You said you wanted to visit your parents...”_

“ _My... parents are living upstairs, so I can drop by here everyday. More than once. Actually, how about the other way around and I stay with you and drop by my parents' a couple of times?”_

“ _Yeah, I like that idea”, purred Percy, snuggling even closer, feeling Neptune kissing his head._

 

/flashback|end\

 

“I love you, Neptune...”, murmured Percy in his half-sleep, smiling at that memory.

“I love you too, Perseus.”

The half-blood blinked confused, but then he bolted up. That had been another flashback. But that voice wasn't. He lifted his gaze to notice that he was laying in Neptune's lap. It wasn't Poseidon. Not his dad with his slightly gray hair and his swimming-shorts. It was Neptune, with his slightly longer, full hair and his black leather-jacket that gave him this 'I don't give a crap'-air.

No.

That was his dad. His dad taking another form, yes, but it was still his biological father. Aside from the fact that gods didn't have DNA, but now he was getting sidetracked.

“How dare you!”, growled the demi-god angered and stood up hastily, though forgetting that he had been tangled in his sheets and thus crashing down on the floor. “Ow!”

“Are you alright, Perseus?”, gasped his father wide-eyed and hurriedly helped him up.

“Don't”, growled Percy angered and pulled away. “Don't touch me. And don't call me Perseus.”

“But you always liked it when I called you Perseus...”

“That was when I believed that you're just a hot stranger!”, screamed the teen, tears gathering in his eyes. “And not when you were my father, pretending to be someone else so he could fuck me!”

“I didn't do that, Per...cy”, objected Neptune with a frown. “Please, let me explain. You're getting emotional again and you tend to not listen to me when you do that. Give me a chance to explain, please. If you can't forgive me after hearing me out, then I promise I will never show myself as Neptune to you. And... if you don't want it, I will also never bother you as Poseidon either.”

Percy breathed deep, closing his eyes, trying to calm down. Then he untangled himself from his sheets and stood to sit down on the bed next to his father/lover.

“Okay”, nodded the teen slowly. “Explain. I doubt it will be good, but... Explain.”

“Look, I have always been watching you after your birth. And I did not like the fact that Sally had moved in with this Gabe-character. But when I watched how he... touched you... When I saw his inappropriate intentions towards you... Percy, what he wanted to do to you, I couldn't sit back and let him hurt you like that. But I couldn't help you as Poseidon, so I decided on a whim to interfere as Neptune. Him being a neighbor's kid and a babysitter send by Sally was just the first thing I came up with. All I wanted was to get Gabe out of the house. And I thought I may get a chance to get to know my son better. With the years, we grew closer and I felt dangerous feelings bubbling in my chest. For the first time I understood why the gods don't have contact with their half-blood children. Because my kind has no boundaries when it comes to desires. But for the mortal world, a parent falling for their child is unacceptable. That was also part of the reason why I decided to stop visiting you. For one, I didn't want to risk you making the connection between myself as your father and myself as your babysitter. I also knew that you would now be safe, since there was no need for Gabe any longer and Sally would get rid of him, that added with the fact that Chiron and Grover were having their eyes on you assured me that you didn't need me anymore. Then there was also the war taking most of my time. But that bit of interaction you and I had as father and son made me ache for my time as Neptune, because you were so much more open and carefree around him. And I found myself jealous of, well, myself. I had to watch you growing up into such a breathtaking beauty. And then the war was over and I... wanted to celebrate with you. But you were so reluctant with Poseidon. So I decided that it now may be safe to give you at least a last visit. I had actually planned on telling you the truth. But then you threw yourself at me. And when you're being all whiny and seductive, you are also very convincing. Please believe me that this wasn't a ploy to get into your pants, it wasn't planned. But it made me happy when it happened. Because I truly desired you and I value that one week we shared together. I planned on telling you the truth later, but I delayed it and every time we met, you found ways with your mouth and your ass to distract me once again. And then Hera kidnapped you. I have never been so worried and mad.”

Percy bit his lips in embarrassment and looked down at his lap. Somehow it was true. Neptune had tried to back off and to tell him that this wasn't right. But Percy had been the one to urge on, to beg and push until Neptune had taken him...

“That doesn't change that you lied to me”, whispered the Sea Prince determined.

“Would you have ever slept with me or shared that short-living relationship we have had for those three months with me if I would have hit on you as Poseidon? You have been raised in the mortal world. You would have never given your father a second thought. But as Neptune, I had the chance to be close to you, to get what I really wanted. And even if you are angry at me now, I don't regret doing it. Because that would mean I would regret loving you.”

“I... miss you, Neptune. But I also miss my dad. And you can't act as if those two are completely separate. Please, stop pretending.”

The god sighed gravely and nodded, slowly starting to change to Poseidon again, but he was stopped by a hand on his knee. He frowned down at the teen, who shook his head softly.

“I said stop pretending. Not stop being Neptune. I want you to stop pretending to be my neighbor, stop pretending to be a pedagogic student, stop pretending to be a mortal. Be a god, be my father. Don't pretend to not be, because you are. But... I...”, Percy paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “I love you. I fell in love with Neptune and even if your background was fake, you're still the same man I fell in love with. The same man to whom I lost my virginity to. The same man that watched all three Little Mermaid movies with me during a late-night-marathon, making out between the films and singing along. You're still the person I love. And I don't want you to stop being him.”

“What... are you talking about, exactly, Percy?”, asked the man confused.

“Perseus”, corrected Percy with a small smile. “I want you to call me Perseus. And... no one can know about this, you know that, right? No god, no demi-god, especially no mortal. Really-especially not my mom or Paul.”

“But... is that really what you want? A secret like that from everyone you love?”, grunted Neptune with a dark frown, running one hand through Percy's hair.

“No”, grinned the teen stupidly and leaned in some. “Because it wouldn't be a secret from the one I love most. So I suppose it's alright, right? Besides, sneaking around in secret certainly is going to be intense and hot and once I'm finished with school, I'll move to college anyway and then you could perhaps pretend to still be a student too...?”

“Mh... No...”, smirked Neptune, also leaning in. “We need to spend more time together. I think I'll pretend to be a teacher at your new school first and later, I may suddenly make a professorship and apply to be a professor at whatever college you'll attend.”

“Perv”, giggled Percy, his lips lightly brushing the god's. “You just want to give me detention...”

“Mh, I think I would work more creative ways of punishing you out if you fail to make your homework”, whispered the Sea God, wrapping his arms around the teen's waist, pulling him completely in until they kissed passionately. “When are Sally and Paul returning?”

“Not before midnight”, murmured Percy back, straddling the god's lap. “I missed you. I missed being held by you, I missed being kissed by you, I missed being fucked by you.”

“And I”, growled Neptune, trailing kisses down the teen's neck. “Missed holding you, kissing you, fucking you, my dirty, little secret.”

“I'm not that dirty, _daddy_ ”, whispered Percy with a wicked grin.

“Silent, Perseus”, warned the god hoarsely, obviously aroused. “Or I may need to spank you.”

“You make it sound like a threat”, snickered the teen.

“You dirty, little thing”, grunted Neptune surprised. “But now get naked. I want you.”

“Yes, sir”, giggled the boy and pushed his jeans down, enough to reach for his cheeks.

He parted them, looking at Neptune demandingly. The god growled and wrapped his arms around the teen, starting to prepare his young lover. Percy moaned and leaned down to kiss the older male, whimpering as Neptune touched his prostate.

“Fuck me, please”, moaned the son of Poseidon hoarsely.

The Sea God grunted and fidgeted with his zipper, though the teen soon helped him, impatiently pulling the pants down and pushing the adult down onto the bed.

“Demanding today?”, chuckled Neptune amused and looked up at his son.

“Very demanding”, purred Percy, straddling the man's hips again, pulling his cheeks apart while leaning down to kiss his lover again. “I've waited long enough for this.”

The god wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulders, kissing him again while the boy rode him. Neptune nearly came because of the picture of Percy moving so seductively on top of him. He tried to think really hard of anything not hot or arousing, but with the sounds his lover was making, that proved to be harder than he had hoped to. Instead, he decided to wrap his fingers around the Sea Prince's member and jerked him off. Percy moved fast and rough, his cheeks slapping against his father's thighs, both of them moaning in lust. Then, finally, the son of Poseidon came hard.

“Daddy”, screamed Percy, the moment he hit his orgasm.

It took him a second to move again, but he wanted the god to come too. And by now, Percy had managed to turn his lover on enough so the god ejaculated too. Panting hard, the Sea Prince collapsed on top of his father, resting his forehead against the chest.

“So... You called me daddy when you came. It seems I miscalculated when I thought you would be disgusted by the notion of having sex with your father”, grunted Neptune amused, resting his hands on top of Percy's ass. “Interesting.”

“Sorry, Neptune”, mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed.

“No need to be sorry”, chuckled the god, kissing the half-blood's head. “How about I go back to calling you Perseus and you move on to calling me daddy?”

“You... like that...?”, asked the demi-god skeptically.

“You never called me daddy as Poseidon, which figures since I have always been absent. How do they call that? A daddy-issue? A bit unorthodox to settle such issues with your father, but then again, our family is unorthodox. It sounded pretty hot how you called me daddy, Perseus.”

“Mh... How about a second round, daddy?”, purred the Sea Prince with a grin.

Though then he yawned and Neptune laughed. The god rolled them over a bit so Percy was resting next to his father, the adult wrapping his arms securely around the Sea Prince's waist.

“How about a nap now, Perseus?”, chuckled Neptune, kissing Percy's head.

“Only if you stay with me until I'm asleep...”, mumbled the son of Poseidon tired.

“I will do, my love”, whispered the Sea God.

 

/break\

 

“Ow!”, groaned the god irritated as he woke up because someone hit him upside the head.

“Don't wake him”, hissed a voice. “Get up. I have a bone to pick with you.”

Sea-green eyes widened and Neptune nodded hastily, sneaking out beneath the still sleeping Sea Prince. Frowning at what was about to come, he followed the mortal woman downstairs. Once they reached the kitchen, he came to stand in front of Sally and Paul Blofis.

“You seduced our son!”, hissed Sally irritated. “You... You played with his head! It wouldn't get out of my mind, that babysitter named Neptune I have never heard of. It reminded me of that imaginary friend Percy had as a kid. Back then, I found it adorable, later I found it bothersome. Now I find it disturbing. So it was you all along, Poseidon.”

“Your own son?”, muttered Paul with one raised eyebrow. “I know the stories of your family-tree. But still... Your own son?”

“I love him”, declared the Sea God determined. “I'm sorry for lying to him, but I love him.”

“And... he knows now...?”, whispered the woman with a frown.

“Yes”, nodded Neptune. “We talked and I explained it to him. The fact that I am his father doesn't change his feelings for me, that's what he had said and then...”

“You had sex. Yes. We heard that when we came back last night”, grunted Paul with a frown. “Though we didn't want to interrupt since that would have upset Percy...”

“What are your intentions with my son. And I am saying my son on purpose, because for now, I'm ignoring the fact that you are his father and right now looking like you did when we first met.”

The brunette woman had her hands akin, staring the god down with the dangerous glare only a protective mother could muster. Neptune gulped, suddenly feeling vulnerable and naked. Which may be the case because he was in fact naked.

“I love him. I really do, Sally”, whispered Neptune. “Believe me, I didn't plan for this to happen, but now I can't change it. And I wouldn't want to. Because Perseus is the most honest and wonderful being I have ever met in my immortal life. He is perfect and I love him.”

“I don't have to be supportive and accepting right away, do I, Sally?”, grunted Paul with a frown.

“You get some time to get used to that”, muttered his wife, shaking her head.

“What... does that mean, Sally?”, asked the god confused.

“My only son is in love. And he is stubborn when he wants something. I will not lose him. I will never lose him. Even if it means that I have to accept that my former lover – his father – is now his boyfriend. And you better be his boyfriend, because if this is another one-night-stand-fluke like those you gods always have, I will kick your godly ass, Poseidon”, warned Sally dangerously.

“Does this... mean we don't have to hide it?”, asked a small voice from behind them.

The three adults turned around to look at the insecure teen wrapped in his bedsheets. Percy bit his lips nervously, staring down at the floor. He didn't want to be rejected by his mother. He couldn't live knowing he had disappointed Sally. But then his mother wrapped her arms around him.

“I will always love you, Percy. You're my son and that will never change. I can't dictate you who to love and I suppose with the messed-up heritage you did gain through your father, I can be grateful that you're not dating a pegasus or something”, muttered his mother softly.

“I love you too, mom”, smiled Percy relieved, soon finding himself also being hugged by Paul.

“I'm not yet ready to support _this_ , but I will support _you_ ”, declared the mortal man.

“So... How about you boys go upstairs, shower and get dressed while we make breakfast?”, suggested Sally with a small smile as they let go of the teen.

Percy nodded hastily and turned to the steps, followed by Neptune, who wrapped one arm possessively around his waist as they climbed the stairs. Paul frowned after them.

“You two are not going to shower together!”, called Percy's stepfather.

“Yes, sir”, chuckled Neptune amused, his hand sliding lower to grope Percy's ass, earning him a yelp. “No _showering_ together.”

“No nothing together!”, called Paul wide-eyed. “Not under my roof! Not with my stepson! Not while he is still underage! For your own sake, behave!”

Giggling could be heard and the teacher shook his head gravely, resting his forehead on the table. Sally laughed softly, resting one hand on her husband's shoulder. This would need some serious getting-used-to.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
